Morgause Gorlois
Morgause (Delamontagne) Gorlois is a known member of the NWO, and claims to be associated with Interpol. We first glimpse her in First Contact when she is in the same airport terminal as Team Excalibur. We later see her at a gala where she tries to kidnap Morgana. At the end of Means to an End, Morgause successfully kidnaps Gwen and Morgana. She has magic. She once called Morgana "sister" in Desperate Measures and seems to have some connection with her. Personality Morgause is very determined, powerful and manipulative. We know that she is smart since she gained a high position in Interpol as well as in the NWO. She will do anything to have her goals accomplished. She uses her knowledge to intimidate and persaude, which fails when she goes against Arthur. Morgause tries to sway Morgana to her side in Desperate Measures, trying to appeal to Morgana's vanity and her seer ability. Someone needs to add to this; I just hated seeing it blank. She is one of the higher-ups in the NWO and has a powerful magical ability. Her style of leadership is to mostly rule by fear. : "Morgause's a known quantity. She's all brute force and violence. She'll be masterminding the attacks, and she'll be the general at the frontlines." -Will about Morgause History She's involved in some way with Cenred King. It's implied that they share a more ... intimate relationship, too, but that's not confirmed - and Cendred is too busy drooling over Merlin to make it convincing anyway (cf. The Play's the Thing). She seems to have some ''kind of personal history with Uther, too, but we don't know what's up with that. It's linked to the Relics, though. Morgause says that Uther was part of the team to find magic relics and that "governments wanted to use them for their own purposes, to bend them to their will" and that "men never understand what they're using. They abuse and they misuse ..." (Desperate Measures). She has some kind of beef with Uther, personally, though and calls him "not a nice man" and Morgana describes her face as full of "resentment" when Morgause mentions Uther (Desperate Measures). She also calls him the "worst offender" - that is someone who stole the relics for their own gain. She also says that "Her father's deathbed confession was the most revealing." (Desperate Measures), but we don't know who her father is. ''Was he part of Uther's team? Operation Albion? We just don't know (yet). Morgause managed to get into a fairly high position when she was still working for Interpol (presumably under the auspices of the NWO). Morgana uncovers that she was the division chief of an international counterintelligence unit and had made several, publicly-acclaimed successes. She claims to be assigned a case of international weapons theft on a large scale and is thus invistigating the thefts at Pendragon Consulting, but that story doesn't add up. (i need to check this out later- Olaf says sth about her, but it's late now, so i'm going to sleep. -christina) Category:Characters Category:NWO Category:Known Enemies